Episode 6 - First Day
First Day 'is the name of the sixth episode of Chapter I - Season 1 of the ''Stickman Universe ''series. Synopsis ''Everyone's first day is the beginning of good things to come... but there are always bad things that come with this as well... how will Vincent and Red go on with this new day that awaits them? Story '''Previous Episode: A Fistful of Pride Two days later, Red is seen getting used with his abilities now that he is able to control it. Jay mentors Vincent on basic fighting moves. Red decides to make up a new move that he has been thinking of all day at which Jay tells him to practice more on his current skill before moving on to a new one, saying that the more he gets to gain control over his power, the more he will be able to unlock its potential within him. Red quietly mutters. Vincent then picks up Jay's sword and asks his mentor if he could practice with it for a few minutes, which Jay allows. To his surprise, Vincent demonstrates remarkable swordsmanship capabilities. Vincent says that he learned how to use swords at a young age, thanks to a childhood friend of his. He appears to remember his past about this and becomes silent. Just then, a sudden rumble occurs. The three go outside and find a gargantuan person in front of them, where he angrily yells Jay's name. The man then spots Jay and proclaims that he is here to take revenge on him and the Universe Crew, but Jay says that he does not have to take vengeance anymore as the Universe Crew has been long disbanded for nearly two decades now. The man does not believe him and says that he will beat him down and track the rest of his former teammates as well and take his revenge against them. The man then fights Jay, at which Jay states that, like before in their past, he'll lose. A fight begins and Jay is able to subdue and defeat him, saying that even when the Universe Crew is no more, he is still fueled with meaningless anger. The man retreats but swears to get back at him. Vincent asks Jay what the Universe Crew is. Feeling that he needs to tell his disciple about this and that the time is right, Jay opens up about his former group. He tells Vincent that decades ago, when he was at his age, he was a part of a group who dedicated themselves in protecting the people of Hope City and the world, going up against dangerous threats, specifically a deadly group known as the Dark Alliance, which Jay and his former teammates were able to defeat years ago. He reveals that he was the leader before eventually the group was disbanded and when asked why by Vincent, he stays quiet and tells him that they continue their training. The next day, however, the man returns and once again states his revenge. Jay decides to battle him again, however, Vincent insists that he and Red take him on. Wanting to prove themselves to Jay, he insists and Jay allows them. A fight ensues where Vincent and Red, though exhausted, are victorious. Vincent then asks Jay if he could reform the Universe Crew, stating his desire to protect the city due to the sudden rise of crime. Although hesitant at first, Jay allows him to do so, saying that Vincent and Red are ready. From afar, Dark Green is observing them before leaving. Next Episode: Red above the Ledger Characters *Vincent Universe *Red *Jay *Darkmon Greene Trivia *This episode's title refers to Red's line "We all have our first day in anything that is new anyway". **It could also just refer to the fact that Jay has decided to test both Vincent and Red's abilities as a team and later allowing Vincent to reform the Universe Crew, thus marking the new generation's "first day". *This episode marks the formation of the Universe Crew. Gallery be Added... Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe: Chapter I (Episodes)